Mythical and Mystical
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: The fantastic creatures are divided to two districts; Mythical and Mystical. Both are peaceful with each other but some of the younglings aren't! But one assignment would probably take the younglings relationship to a whole new level. (South Park Monster AU. Pairings are; Style, Bunny, Creek, Dip, others)
1. chapter 1

South Park. Home of the fantastic beasts. Every one of their citizens were beasts and since their population was crowded, they were divided to two districts; Mythical and Mystical

The Mythical were magical beasts. They were the original fantastic beasts. Unlike their opposite, the Mystical, the Mythical bask in the sunlight, were peaceful, colourful, and brightest. These guys were considered a human's best beast friend. Creatures here were namely dragons, phoenixes, trolls, and others

The opposite, The Mystical, were nocturnal beast. They were not gifted, but cursed. They fed on humans; whether it's blood or flesh. They were nothing like the Mythical, they were brutal, they fought for dominance, and the rules of this district was to kill or be killed. They're mainly demons or descendants of hell like vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghosts, etc

These two were at peace, they gave each other what each didn't have. They were the best of brothers.

Each districts also have their own school; from the Mystical stood School of the Supernatural and from the Mythical was Hogwarts Academy. Each taught the fundamental of each districts, but as one, they were known as South Park: School for Fantastic Beasts

Despite their peaceful relationship with each other, some of the students of each districts were never fond of each other, in fact, they despised each other and the teachers wanted to know why

"I don't know too, mkay. My students were never this antisocial" Mr. Mackey, head of the Hogwarts Academy, had told them in a meeting once. The wizard was known to have some kind of connection with his students and hearing the worry coming from his worried the other teachers

"Maybe we should do something about it" Mr. Garrison, head of the School of the Supernatural, suggested. He was not really in the mood of arguing with his students anymore, the old Satyr didn't want to die because of anger

"Of course we should! I know, we should trap them in a forest with each and see if they could work their way out of it!" Strong Woman, the vice principal of the school. The other teachers hummed at the naga's suggestion, it was inhumane to trap kids out in the woods but they're not humans, they could make it

"But with their skills and such they won't need bonding, one of them could just fly away and what not"

"Then what about a group study? And since the Mystical students have much more population, they could just form a few groups and add a few Mythical students in it and they'll be learning and bonding" It wasn't like PC Principal to make a good idea, he was a troll, literally

"That's actually a pretty good idea. It might work!" Mr. Garrison aggred excitedly. They came to a plan; A bonding time for both districts

 **Teaching plan(s): Mythical and Mystical**

 **Group study**

 **Students joining:**

 **School of the Supernatural;**

 **-Stanley Marsh (Vampire)**

 **-Eric T. Cartman (Demon)**

 **-Kenneth McCormick (Zombie)**

 **-Craig Tucker (Vampire)**

 **-Tweek Tweak (Imp)**

 **-Clyde Donovan (Werewolf)**

 **-Token Black (Gargoyle)**

 **-Wendy Testaburger (Wendigo)**

 **-Bebe Stevens (Medusa)**

 **-Christophe LeRone (Weretiger)**

 **-Damien Thorn (Lucifer)**

 **Hogwarts Academy;**

 **-Kyle Broflovski (Dragon)**

 **-Leopold Stotch (Forest Sprite)**

 **-Jimmy Valmer (Mermaid)**

 **-Timmy Burch (Rock troll)**

 **-Phillip Pirrup (Phoenix)**

 **-Gregory (Son of Apollo)**

 **-Rebecca (Stormborn)**

 **-Dougie O'Conell (Dwarf)**

 **-Heidi Turners (Angel)**

 **-Kevin Stoley (Guardian Lion)**

"Wait, I thought O'Conell is still a 6th grader?" Mr. Garrison re-read the list, trying to see if he was wrong

"Yes but we need at least one junior with them, mkay. Besides, Butters couldn't do anything without him, mkay"

"What about your other student, Kevin Stoley, is it? What's this Guardian Lion supposed to be?"

"Oh, it's those lion statues in front of a Chinese home, mkay. They guarded everyone in there from evil spirits, mkay"

"Alright then, what about the grouping?"

"Wait, I haven't finished, mkay"

 **Groups of different creatures;**

 **1st group:**

 **-Stanley Marsh (Leader)**

 **-Kyle Broflovski**

 **-Eric T. Cartman**

 **-Kenneth McCormick**

 **-Leopold Stotch**

 **-Wendy Testaburger**

 **-Heidi Turner**

 **2nd group:**

 **-Craig Tucker (Leader)**

 **-Tweek Tweak**

 **-Clyde Donovan**

 **-Token Black**

 **-Jimmy Valmer**

 **-Timmy Burch**

 **-Kevin Stoley**

 **3rd group:**

 **-Damien Thorn (Leader)**

 **-Phillip Pirrup**

 **-Gregory**

 **-Christophe LeRone**

 **-Dougie O'Conell**

 **-Rebecca**

 **-Bebe Stevens**

 ***Leader taken from the Mystical side due to an excessive amount of them**

"Alright, let's not just sit around here, let's do this!"

 ** _2 days later_**

Another day in school. The Mystical district, unlike their opposite, was dark with the air smelling of blood and death. The atmosphere it gave and the lighting were rather dark even if it's daytime, which brought questions to Stan's head. The Mystical weren't supposed to study at day, their school time was by night

"Okay children, now you're probably all thinking why we're learning in daytime, well it's because we have a special project today" The students all groaned

"Oh shut up! Now, your projects should be done in groups that I will be calling for, there will be alot going on for the next 2 weeks" The groan turned louder, sometimes Mr. Garrison had hoped that he would've just gotten the Mythical as his students

"Here are the groups" The Satyr recited what Mr. Mackey had explained, some of the students raised an eyebrow

"Wait, why are there names from the Mythical districts?"

"Because you're studying with them for awhile" All students were silent before everyone burst into a choir of

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Mackey was leading the Mythical through their opposite's district. Kyle started sniffing the new atmosphere and gagged at it, it reeked of blood and death

"Oh geez, I don't really like this!" Butters started clinging onto the dragon's arm. Being a dragon alpha and the Head of Hogwarts Academy's Student Council, Kyle was always infront, leading and securing everyone

"Butters, none of us like this. Just stay calm" The Forest Spirit namely Butters started breathing heavily, it was his first time in the Mystical district. Every step they took, the darker the hallway got

"Hey Pip, you think you could make yourself useful and light the way?" Even as a dragon, Kyle's fire power was no match for a phoenix so the leading-through-the-dark was Pip's thing

"Right-o!" The phoenix went infront and a single burning fire appeared on his head and his tail feathers started to burst into flames, lighting the whole hallway like it was afternoon

"Nice!"

"Come on kids, no goofing off, mkay" The other students could only reply with a simple 'Okay', they were to terrified and uncomfortable to protest

"If shit goes wrong, Pip and I shift and we'll bolt!" Kyle whispered, his voice was kept down to ensure secrecy

"What if the M-m-muh-mystical aren't as bad as we thought?" Jimmy was unsure of what he said but he had to believe there must be some good in them

 _'Typical mermaids...'_

"Yeah but what if they wanted to do this just to kill us?" Butters was the optimistic type but at times like this, he hyperventilate more than normal humans

"Butters, relax, we're the Mythicals. If they dare try to hurt any of us, we could defend ourselves. Besides, they're nocturnals and dull, just remember one thing; The Light beats the Dark anytime"

"Oh really?" Butters flinched at the new voice. The voice was far from unfamiliar, Kyle knew the source from the day he hatched

"Cartman" The demon mentioned stepped up with the other certain Mysticals behind him

"Tell me, Kahl. How many of your kind was slaughtered in the olden days?" Kyle snarled at the seductive tone of the demon, he hated the Mysticals with burning hatred, Cartman's one of them but there's one person he hated the most

"KYLE!!!" The new comer's voice was so sweet it was sickening. Stanley Marsh, the vampire who claimed to be his 'Super best friend' but stabbed his back in the end just to impress Wendy

"What do you want?!" Stan stopped his tracks as Kyle shot him an angry glare, emerald eyes could be seen glowing with fire and hatred

"I just want to see my Super Best Friend!" The dragon snarled at the claim, he's not his friend, his only friends were a Forest Sprite, a phoenix, a dwarf, a mermaid, and a rocktroll, he knew nothing of kindness towards a bloodsucker

"Then why did you come to me? Shouldn't you run to Wendy instead?!" Stan let out a quiet scoff

"You're still not over it?! I told you, I'm sorry! Just let it go!"

"LET IT GO?! I'LL LET IT GO ONCE YOU'RE BURNT TO CRISP AND MY FIRE EMERALD IS BACK IN MY POSESSION!" Before Kyle could lunge at Stan, Mr. Mackey held the dragon's clothe back

"See? This is why you all need to learn together, mkay. For a better understanding to each other and a peaceful school, mkay"

"And to stop driving us mad with your little quarrel" Mr. Garrison added, earning an approved nod from Mr. Mackey

"So you all need to hug it out, mkay. Kyle, what do we say?" Kyle stared at the teacher in disbelief

"But, he's the one who stole-"

"Kyle!" The dragon boy, being as obidient as he was, groaned

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me" Mr. Mackey then let go of the child's clothe

"I don't know why you're yelling over some emerald, you're a dragon, you're loaded with gold" Kyle growled lowly at Mr. Garrison, he hated dragon and jew stereotypes, like whenever people call him Drajew or Hebron, it's annoying

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! You're assignment will be learning with each other, mkay? You need to bond and we've made a few teaching plans for you to learn about each other, mkay. You'll be learning for at least 2 weeks"

"WHAT?!"

 **Author's note: I have this idea to make a Monster AU fic of South Park so tada! There's going to be some OOC characters here so please don't be mad!**

 **I haven't updated any of my fics but I'm trying to update them fast! Just you wait!**

 **I named the Mythical's school Hogwarts Academy because I love Harry Potter but it has nothing to do with this fic so it's not a crossover**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, please review, critism and other things are welcomed! Happy New Years eve!**


	2. chapter 2

"So here's the dorm rooms, you'll be staying here for a few weeks so make yourself comfortable" Mr. Garrison showed the Mythicals the rows of doors lined up in the dark corridor. The air was filled with the smell of decayed life and everybody knew the one most uncomfortable would be Butters as he was shaking and leaves and twigs were growing on him rather quickly

"Alright, off to bed, all of you" The others' stared at Mr. Garrison in confusion

"What?" Then it hit him; They were Mythicals, they don't sleep during the day but his students did

"Oh, right! You know what... Just go explore the school but I must warn some sections here are very... Dark" And with that, Mr. Garrison left. The Mythicals were huddled up before following Kyle through the corridors once again

"I can't take this! It smells like decayed plant and blood and death, it's like looking at death straight in the eye!" Unaware of his surroundings, Butters' steps then turned to hard crunches and with Pip's fire lighting up the hallway, a few bones were scattered on the floor. Butters jumped from his spot and jumped in Pip's embrace, crying his eyes out

"Butters, it's okay. I'm here" After a few soothing words from the phoenix, Butters' cries finally subsided but his embrace around Pip's neck did not loosened. Before Butters could even stop crying completely, a loud growl echoed throught he corridors, causing all of them to jump except Kyle himself

"What was that?!" Butters tightened his grip and if Pip wasn't immortal, he would've been dead by now

"Relax, I'm just kinda hungry" The dragon's cheeks turned a light shade of red, grasping his hungry stomach

"M-m-me too!" Jimmy pushed the glass of the aquarium towards the biggest door in the corridor marked 'Cafeteria'

"I didn't know that was there" Without hesitation, Kyle pushed open the door to reveal a dark cafeteria with what appeared to be food lined up on the side

"Hello children!" An adult zombie stepped in front of the children, his stomach was ripped open and his whole complexion reeked of death

"Chef!" Kyle and Butters were the only ones who approached the zombie

"Well if it isn't the Mythicals! Come here, boys!" Butters and Kyle hopped onto Chef's embrace, it had been too long since the two saw the man that had cared for both Mythicals and Mysticals when they were still in kindergarten

"So I assume you're here for something to eat?" All of them nodded before the dragon and the sprite bounced out of the zombie's embrace

"Look around! Maybe you'll find something of your likings!" Then the Mythicals split up to find something to eat but what they found disappointed and terrified them

"WHY IS THERE A TRAY FULL OF BLOOD?!"

"HOLY HAMBURGERS ARE THOSE SPRITES BLOOD?!"

"IS THAT GRANDMA?!" All of them screamed in horror except, ironically, Kyle and Kevin

"Dudes, chill, I'm sure it's not that ba- OH MY GOD IS THAT UNCLE LIANG?!" Kevin pointed at the lion head on one of the tray before screaming histerically. The others began to shiver in fear, some cried because of the loss of their family members

"THOSE MONSTERS!" Chef appeared behind the kids, distressed by the cries and scream emitting from the Mythicals

"Kids, what happened?!" Butters, still sobbing and crying, pointed at the rows of trays containing blood, flesh, or any other organs, one of them was marked 'Sprite Blood', Chef put a hand over his mouth

"Oopsie! I just remembered you Mythicals eat different food! I'm so sorry kids, I'll get you something proper to eat" Chef left the students as they gathered in one spot, trying to comfort each other. It took at least 3 hour for Chef to come back with a large sack

"Here you go!" The sack was filled with all sorts of food and vegetable, along with some fishes. The others moved closer to the sack and cheered in happiness

"Some fruits for Timmy, Douglas, and Leo" The three accepted the fruits given to them with happiness

"Grapes and bread for Heidi" Heidi groaned at the stereotype, but grapes and bread were nice too

"Some flaming seeds I found in the Hogwarts Academy for Pip!" The British accepted them before eating them whole immediately, guess what Chef's learnt about phoenixes was right, they have the appetite of a snake

"Next, some human food I stole from the human camp nearby for Gregory and Red!" The two received a loaf of bread, two pieces of chicken, and two boxes of apple juice

"Thanks, Chef!" The two thanked the older zombie before they started splitting their food up

"Some crustacean for Jimmy!" The merboy pushed the glass and Chef dropped the crab, Jimmy took it when it was still on air like a dolphin

"Bravo, Jimmy!" The boy, with the crab in his mouth, put his hands up as if he was cheering

"I have to visit your parents for this, some kosher meat for Kyle and some wongton noodle for Kevin!" The two then opened the container and began eating the content with pleasure

"Now there's a pizza delivery coming soon for your snacks so you can explore the whole school for awhile"

"Okay!" All of the Mythicals left with food still in their hands. Since there were limited bedrooms, Kyle took it in his hands to divide his friends

"Butters, you'll be with Dougie. Pip with Gregory, Heidi with Red cause we don't want this school to go R-18. Jimmy, you're with Timmy and hey Kevin, you okay sleeping with me?" The Guardian Lion shrugged

"Dude, we've slept in the same dorm for 2 years now, of course I am!"

"Now that we got that arranged, why don't we explore this hell hole for awhile, hmm?" The others then followed Kyle to the library, only to be met with a giant sleeping cerberus

"Fuck! Let's go back!" Kyle whispered quietly as he pushed the others to move along, days in this school was going to be hectic for them

 **Author's note: So this is chapter 2! Also, a guest was wondering why I didn't make Kenny a demon nor a phoenix. Well Anon, I wanted to make Kenny a zombie because**

 **a) There's already 3 demons with Cartman, Tweek, and Damien I couldn't make them too much**

 **b) Cause I want the Mythicals to have a rare-kind thing with Pip being the only phoenix in South Park**

 **c) Zombies are cool**

 **Also, I made Christophe a weretiger because of his hatred for dogs and shit like those, tigers are also brave and strong and good at sneaking up to prey so I think it fits. Thanks for the suggestion but I'm gonna stick with one I've already done (Sorry)**

 **Chapter 3's coming up!**


	3. chapter 3

If there were 3 things Butters was familiar with it would be the forest, floras, and light. He was not used to the dark, he couldn't stand the dark, even his house was brighter in the night than the dorm room at day

Their study group also consisted of school camps so the students joining must sleep in the Mystical's dorms since the Mythicals had some weird ass lock to keep people away from their dorms, I mean they only have four of them and each have different locks! Butters hated the dorm, it's dark, creepy, and it smelled like death

'If only there were more plants...' And realization struck him as grass started appearing on the floor of his dorm

'Of course... You're a Forest Sprite...' Butters then got off of his bed and started chanting, grasses, flowers, and tree branches started appearing one after another on the floor

'Uh I'm such a dummie' More flowers and grass began to sprout out of the stone floor

"Hey Butters, I got some pizzas from the canteen, the delivery was quicker than usual cause the guy's a time traveler or something, pretty sweet if you ask me" The unexpected dwarf, Dougie, barged through the door with a box of pizza. Once he saw what had happened to their room, his jaws dropped and so did the pizza box. Butters glanced back at the dwarf with a proud expression

"Well, what do you think?" He couldn't believe it either. Tree branches appeared on the walls, grass and flowers filled the floor, sounds of crickets could be heard hanging from the tree branches, it gave the whole forest sensation to the room

"It's... Wonderful... Like you just saw heaven flashed before your eyes..." Butters' smile turned wide, he knew if anything would appreciate the forest, it would be the dwarves, and one of them was his best friend

"I thought this room could use a little decoration" They observed the newly modified room again before Butters decided to speak "What if we invite the other Mythicals here? It would be fun!"

"Yeah. Yeah! Let's do that!" And so they started calling upon the others by Butters' ability to communicate with creatures of the forests

 **20 minutes later**

"Oh, I don't know, what if I burn it again?" They'd received Butters' message and had gathered inside of his room. The others were still trying to convince Pip to do his fire show while reassuring him no one's going to get burnt

"Come on Pip, it's okay if you accidentally burn this place down anyway" The British boy took a deep breath before he blew a small ring of fire from his mouth

"Alright, here I go" Pip twirled his hand around the ring of fire and blew more from his mouth, they all began to cover his arm like rings. His tail feather lighted up, three of them were plucked and flew away. The Brit then threw the rings of fire from his arm and into thin air, the rings then clashed together and became one, the floating feather then dropped onto the ring

 **"LIGHT!"** And with one snap of Pip's finger, the fire ring spreaded, lighting the whole room brighter

"WOAH!" The room subsided to it's normal lighting, dull and dark. The grass and flowers were untouched and no burn marks anywhere

"Pip, that was amazing!" Heidi cheered

"TIMMAH!"

"T-that was quite a s-s-s-show, Phillip!"

"I wish I was a phoenix! Instead I'm just a statue..."

"Oh that was nothing!" The phoenix's wings fluttered and his face turned red, it wasn't everyday people compliment him for his fire power, his other dorm mates back in the Hufflepuff room didn't count

"Indeed that was a great fire show" A new voice came from the door. The others glanced back to see Damien, Craig, and Clyde

"What do you want?" Red snapped at the three, hands already ready with storm spells

"We're not here to make trouble, we just want to show you a better fire show" Without hesitation, Damien shot his demonic fire directly at the phoenix's chest, causing him to screech in agony, his body shifting from a phoenix to a human repetively and painfully

"PIP!" They could hear the three laughing. Kevin, without hesitation, jumped infront of the three and shifted to his Guardian Lion form, his angry fiery mane lighted up. The lion roared loudly at the three, its roar filled with might and power. Clyde tried to attack the lion only for it to turn into a statue and forcefield was applied into the room

"This isn't over yet. We'd like to see how far you can go before breaking" And thus, the three left. The statue shifted back its human form, Kevin panted and coughed harshly, he wasn't used to being that frustrated

"Pip?" The Guardian Lion turned to see the others crowding the phoenix, his breathing was ragged and his fire was dull, his green eyes showed despair and his feathers were turning black by the second. Even if phoenixes were known for their immortality, Pip was just a chick, he couldn't witstand a demon's curse

"Red, can you heal him?" The stormborn nodded and summoned a ball of water. The water then dropped onto the phoenix's chest and spreaded through his whole body. Pip's ragged breathing slowed down and his fire was turning brighter, it was a good sign to say the least.

"Why would they do that?" It was Heidi that raised her voice, of everything bad that the Mythicals could've done, she would never expect them to attack a phoenix chick

"They're descendants of hell. They're here to get rid of the bright life in everything and seeing a phoenix chick who is practically useless against dark magic and has yet to reach immortality, they wouldn't hesitate to do it" They hated to admit it but Pip was right, they were doomed to oblivion by this rate

"You know what? Fuck those guys! If they wanted to play rough, then let's give them the show of their lifetime!" Dougie jumped down from one of the mini tree branches

"Yeah! That'll teach em' not to mess with us!" Butters followed the dwarf down from the tree branch. For once, they all agreed, the Mysticals needed to see what they were capable of

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... LET'S FUCK EM' UP!" And the rest cheered in Kyle's statement. If there's one thing the Mysticals didn't know was their attack sequence


End file.
